Tumblr Time
by DelenaRain
Summary: Damon and Elena are messing around on Tumblr one night...until they find their own 'Damon and Elena' tag with thousands of posts! Humourous little DELENA ONESHOT ;) Basically, Damon and Elena find out about us, their crazy fans ;)


**HI ;)**

**So this idea is completely random and pretty stupid, but I really wanted to write it for some reason. I just thought it would be funny if Damon and Elena looked through Tumblr at themselves…LOL.**

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS STORY**

**Dashboard – your news feed (kind of)**

**Gif – like a moving picture**

**Tag – for example, #Delena**

**Notes – Amount of times a post has been reblogged, liked, etc…**

**Enjoy this idiotic little oneshot, and leave a review ;) **

* * *

Elena laughed as she scrolled through her Tumblr page. The things Bonnie and Caroline convinced her to post…it was a good thing none of their other friends had Tumblr.

She giggled at a picture of a cat licking an orange. Tumblr was awesome…but so weird sometimes. Rubbing her tired eyes, Elena glanced at the clock. 1:15 AM. Wow. She really needed to get some sleep…

"Hey kitten."

Elena nearly jumped out of her seat at the unexpected intrusion. She turned to see Damon standing in her doorway, casual smirk in place as usual. Why did he always have to show up without warning her? And when he did, why did he have to show up looking so…gorgeous? This was why she needed warning. Despite the fact that he was her boyfriend now and they'd made love twice, she still couldn't get over his looks and needed time to prepare herself before seeing him.

_Elena! _She scolded herself mentally, trying to ignore the way his perfect muscles stood out through his black T-shirt. _Get control!_

She smiled at her perfect boyfriend.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Elena?" He grinned. "Too caught up in my irresistible body to talk?"

She rolled her eyes, despite the fact she agreed with him.

Damon sat down beside her, leaning forward to look at the computer as he kissed her cheek.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to her Tumblr page. Elena smiled, happy she knew about something for once that Damon didn't.

"It's my Tumblr page." She explained. "You post things on it, and then there's these notes, and…"

She went on to explain how it worked, showing Damon her dashboard and everything. She blushed when he raised his eyebrows in amusement at a couple of the posts, and quickly said that Bonnie and Caroline had made her post them.

"What's that?" Damon asked, pointing to the picture of the kitten she'd been looking at before he had arrived. She began to giggle, and he chuckled with her. Elena loved this. Now that they were dating, they could do anything…

"T-that's a picture of a k-kitten licking an o-orange." She choked out through her laughter. Damon smiled.

"Sooooo, what happens if you type Damon and Elena?" Damon asked, smirking. Elena rolled her eyes.

"As if anyone would know about us." She scoffed. "There's not way there are Tumblr posts about us."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Damon, seriously?"

He raised his eyebrows, grabbing the mouse from her. "I'm curious."

He typed in 'Damon and Elena' in the search box, and Elena watched with a smile as he pressed 'enter'. Did he honestly think there would be anything for them?

An entire page filled with posts, gifs, and pictures came gasped in shock. There were…hundreds! What? This made no sense! She clicked on one.

It was a gif of her and Damon lying on the bed, making out. Where in the hell did this come from? This had to be some joke of Damon's…

"DAMON!" She screeched, enraged at her boyfriend. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, kitten. But I have to admit, this is a little shocking…"

Elena instantly felt bad for assuming he'd did something and kissed his cheek softly. But still…how was this happening?

But how would someone have gotten pictures of them making out? That was completely private! Together, they scrolled through the page. What in hell? There was a picture of them hugging at the frat party.

2,306 notes? How was this even possible?

"Damon…what's going on?" Elena whispered, staring at the screen in disbelief. He shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea, princess." His brows were furrowed, much like Elena's. They kept scrolling. There was a gif of them in bed.

"Isn't that the time you came to my room in the morning and I woke up and saw you?" She asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yeah…"

"But then how…?" Elena was still in shock. Who was watching them?

"I really don't know." For once in his vampire life, Damon was completely and utterly confused. None of this made sense – how were people getting these pictures of him and Elena?

"And how did you not find this before?" He asked Elena. Was this a hoax?

"I told you, Damon, I've never searched up 'Damon and Elena' before on Tumblr! That's how I didn't find it!"

There was another gif of Elena with 1,789 notes. She was holding out a phone to Caroline and Bonnie, saying 'this year's Christmas card!'

Only instead of the video she'd really been showing them, there was a picture of Damon and Elena on the phone screen!

Elena remembered saying that to Bonnie and Caroline a few days ago when they'd been in Damon's bathtub on their girls' night. Was this real? Was someone spying on them?

"Maybe we should report this." Elena suggested. This was getting super creepy.

"Nah. I think I like it." Damon smirked at her, looking at the pictures of them.

There was one of them kissing in the hallway, Damon hands on a scarf that was wrapped around Elena's neck. But that had been just a few days ago! How on earth could someone get this picture?

"It's creepy!"

"Yeah, kind of. But cool. What's this?"

Damon pointed to one of the tags, and Elena frowned. Delena? Was that meant to be her and Damon's names combined?

"I think it's our names combined…" She said, unsure of everything. He nodded. There was another post from an anonymous user. Elena and Damon leaned into read it.

'_I love Delena so much! I can't wait for them to get together in 4x10!' _read the post.

Damon frowned at the screen. Who was this person watching them? Or these people? How did they have these photos of them? This was illegal, wasn't it?

Elena was just as upset. She didn't like the fact that a bunch of random strangers had pictures of her and Damon having sex. This was absolutely disgusting! Who would want to watch them having sex?

"What's 4x10?" Elena asked, rereading the post. Damon swallowed.

"I have no idea…"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. They should really report this to the police, even if they were vampires. It was too weird.

"How on earth could they have these photos? It's not like we're on a TV show or something!"

"I know." Damon said softly, rubbing her arm to calm her down.

"It's like these people are like…fans of us or something! I mean, what in the world?"

"Mhm." Damon frowned at the laptop. Maybe Stefan had been playing a joke on them. Surely, that must be it.

"It's probably a joke by Stefan or Caroline trying to piss us off and make us fight." He suggested, really not believing it but wanting an explanation.

Elena sighed. "Yeah. Somehow, they've probably hacked my computer…ugh." She slammed her laptop shut, turning to Damon and kissing him.

"It still feels like we were being watched by fans or something though…I just don't get it. How could people get photos of us like that? And how could Stefan and Caroline have taken them? How could _anyone _have taken them? It makes no sense! It's like we're being stalked!"

"Yeah." Damon agreed.

"But seriously. This 'Delena' thing is weird. Who would want to combine our names like that? What the hell did they mean by 4x10? And that would be so creepy if people were like, watching our lives!

Damon nodded. "I know, super creepy. Not like anyone would ever do that…"

They laughed, turning away and falling back onto the bed.

FIN

* * *

**LOL. Forgive me; it's probably terrible.**

**I just thought it would be funny if Damon and Elena found out about…us. Yeah. HAHA ;)**

**Review please! And Happy New Year's, it's 2013! WHOOP WHOOP! **

**BRING ON THE YEAR OF DELENA :O**

**AND VOTE DELENA ON PORTRAIT MAGAZINE .NET!**


End file.
